Behind the Veil
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: The Order needs to get the Veil before Voldemort. When they attempt this Snape sees something and refuses to let it go.
1. Plan

**Disclaimer: (sigh) I still don't own them. Oh well, maybe next time.**

**Author's Note: I have the next chappie nearly worry. This was just to get the story flowing so don't worry, there IS a plot. And a plan.**

**ZZZZ**

Behind The Veil

**ZZZZ**

As Albus Dumbledore walked into Grimmauld Place, he looked over at everyone in the room.

Remus was talking to Molly while Arthur was whispering to Tonks and Bill. Many others were just chatting to each other.

Almost unnoticed in the corner was Severus Snape. Severus had always been a loner, preferring to sit in the shadows. He was dozing quietly with his head resting against the wall.

'Unusual,' Albus thought. 'Very worrying.' "Ahem."

"Hello, Albus," Molly greeted.

"Hello. How is everyone this fine evening?" he said louder than necessary.

Severus jerked awake.

Albus saw he was awake and continued. "I think we should begin the meeting." He smiled. "Is everyone here…? Okay, let's start."

It was only three weeks after Sirius Black had died. Feelings were running high and emotions were raw.

"Severus, is there anything to report from the meetings?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape, whose head had started to droop, jerked up. "No Headmaster. Voldemort has been quiet about any plans he might be making and has called very little meetings. In fact none in the last eight days."

"Very well. I suppose we can take that as good news. Voldemort has not gotten what he wanted from the Ministry."

Remus and some others looked pained as the Ministry was mentioned.

Dumbledore continued. "Any other news? Anyone… no? Okay then, I do have some news. There has been another prediction," he paused as people leaned forward in anticipation.

"That curious Veil we encountered at the Ministry," he looked sympathetic as Remus let out a quiet whimper. "Unless it is moved, Voldemort will find his own uses for it. And unfortunately it will not bode well for our side. It is imperative that we get it before they do. Now I know people are still raw after we lost Sirius but a plan must be made! Now."

**Well please review. Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Into Action

**Disclaimer: I own Snape! I am using him for my own evil devices. Muhahahahahahahahaha!**

**My mam: What have I told you about evil laughter!**

**Me: Ma-m. You're making me look bad.**

**Mam: You sound like a banshee with a cold. And have you finished your homework?**

**Me: Yes! (mumbles a curse)**

**Mam: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**ZZZZ**

**Behind the Veil**

Chapter Two

**ZZZZ**

In less than a week Snape, Remus, Moody and Tonks were making their way through the Ministry, behind Arthur Weasley who smiled and nodded to people as he passed. They had managed to perfect an ancient spell that would conceal something as big as what they were about to steal from the Ministry.

All except Arthur were after taking Invisibility potions to get in. Arthur was there so doors wouldn't seem to open on their own and to let them into password safe places. Tonks was meant to be out of the country to visit her grandmother so she couldn't be seen.

"Arthur… Arthur," someone called. A podgy man in wrinkled robes ran up to him.

"Hello Dan. How have you been?" Arthur smiled politely.

"Grand, grand. Listen, Fudge is looking for us. I think he wants to cut our department but as you know, he has to talk to us first," the podgy man said, panting.

"What?" Arthur was furious. "He can't do that! Muggles need as much protection as we can offer. If Fudge takes that away, they're as good as dead in You-Know-Who's eyes."

"I know. Now you're not meant to be here today and I'm on the way out. I suggest you do whatever you need to do and get the hell out of here. He's leaving for Bermuda tonight for two weeks. The longer we avoid him, the longer we have to come up with a plan of action. Got to go. See you Monday."

"Good bye."

The four Order members watched Arthur clench and unclench his fists. He was taking deep breaths to control his anger. An invisible hand touched his arm to urge him on.

He jumped. "Right," he said seemingly to himself and started walking again.

"Arthur," he heard Moody hiss. Arthur turned to see a transparent arm waving at him. "Quickly!"

They made a dash for the stairs, as elevators would be too risky. They ran up stairs for a good ten minutes before Arthur suddenly stopped. "We're here." He punched in a security code and cast a couple of spell before the door unlocked.

They all dashed in when a door nearby started to open.

"That was bloody close," Tonks gasped.

"Close? Some Ministry worker nearly walked out of his office to see four transparent wizards trying to unlock a door," Remus panted.

Moody looked thoughtful. "Why was your potion weak, Snape? Losing your touch?"

"Weak? I never accidentally make weak potions. They were low dosage because we need to SEE what we are doing in here, Moody. That was said when we were formulating the plan, or is your memory declining?" Snape hissed back.

"Shhh. We have to this as fast as we can," Remus said. "Arthur, you got the spells?"

"Sure do."

"Right," Snape started. "Lupin, over there, Moody over in the far corner, Tonks to the right of Lupin. I'll go here."

"Right. Arthur, when you're ready," Moody commented.

Arthur nodded and took a slip of parchment from his robes. He started reading out a spell. After he said it three times the others started chanting it with him. This continued for several spells.

Forty minutes in, a glowing blue surrounded the Veil like a bubble. Suddenly it popped.

"That's it. The magic isn't protecting it anymore."

"You sure?"

"Positive. You can get it down now. The ropes are unbreakable so you'll have to undo the knots up there." He pointed up to the high ceiling.

"We'll have to levitate someone," Remus said.

They all looked at each other.

"I'm too heavy," Moody stepped back.

"Too old," Arthur said quickly.

Tonks raised her hands. "I'm crap at knots."

"I'm afraid of heights," Remus admitted sheepishly.

They all looked at Snape. "I…" he couldn't think anything. "Fine," he snapped. "Let's get this over with."

They all levitated him, just in case. Dumbledore would never forgive them.

Snape was untying the last knot when the door flew open suddenly. They all spun around, breaking the levitating spells. As Snape fell, the Veil came with him.

"Who's there?" Moody.

Snape fell head first into the Veil. Just before he was completely in, Remus and Tonks grabbed his leg.

"Alistair, help," Remus called. Something was pulling the Potions Master from the other side.

"There's nobody there," Arthur said as he came back into the room. "What the-"

When finally the four of them managed to pull Snape back out, he made a dash back to it.

"I saw him. He… Black. He's in there… alive," he gasped for air.

**Please review!**


	3. Getting Out

**Disclaimer:** I own Sevvie! I swear I do, okay I don't swear. (sigh) I wish I owned him.

**Author's Note:** Hey there people. I know it's been a while and I'm real sorry. Those of you who know me, also know that I tend to take a while updating sometimes. Again, I'm sorry!

**ZZZZ**

"Get off me would you! We can get him out!" Snape was pushing them off him.

"Not now Severus. We have to get out of here. The wards are going off, I can feel them," Arthur whispered to them.

Moody took charge. "Get that thing back up there." Tonks and Remus levitated it as fast as they could and magically tied knots in the ropes.

"Everybody. Potions! NOW!" Moody growled.

They all barely had time to drink the potions, Arthur included, when the door burst open again.

A small young man walked in. "Hello?" he called timidly. "Is there anyone there?"

'Yeah. I'm here! Please arrest me,' Moody thought sarcastically to himself.

The young man looked up at the arch tied up above him. "What is that thing anyway?" He shrugged his shoulders and walked out, closing the door softly.

Everyone in the room let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"That was bloody close," Tonks snorted.

"Really?" came a sarcastic voice. This young wiper-snapper was annoying Moody. She was okay in small doses but any more than that and she grated on his nerves.

"Let's get out of here!" Arthur commanded.

"What about the Veil?" came Remus' voice.

"I know the guy who just came in here. He's going to hang around for ages. The potions will wear off long before we make it out of the Ministry. The best we can do is make him think that the door is broken."

Tonks snorted.

"Let's go." Moody opened the door and everyone filed out as fast as they could and sure enough the young man was waiting outside. He jumped up when the door opened. He ran into the room, narrowly missing the group who skirted around him.

**Please review!**


End file.
